Me, Myself, and I
by soHAPPY
Summary: They never knew how she felt, so she quit band and tried making it solo. Her mission was accomplished… very successfully. All her band members and “friends” watch in amazement and witness what they took for granted.


**PG-13:** this may contain some profanity that is not suitable for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised…… yeah, I've just always wanted to say that, but I always rate a lot of my stories this just incase.

**Summary:** They never knew how she felt, so she quit band and tried making it solo. Her mission was accomplished… very successfully. All her band members and "friends" watch in amazement and witness what they took for granted.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of SOR.

**Me, Myself, and I**

When I entered grade 8, it seemed like my personality was flaking. However, I realized that I wasn't. I was just being ignored. I traveled from this group to that group to socialize, but I was hardly ever spoken to, no one really listened to what I had to say, and I wasn't part of a clique.

When I went to grade 9, I decided to give it a try. High school was always different and you never know who you could meet. I finally found a supportive friend. Her name was Sunny Chanel. She was like me and had this amazing talent for acting. She was like my twin, except for the lighter tanned skin and blond-streaked hair. I laughed with her all the time and as gay as it sounded, I felt special around her. She had this great light that no one really saw and I told her that. She was deeply touched and she told me almost the exact same thing, saying that from the moment she met me, she was finally happy and felt accepted. No one had ever made her feel that way.

What can I say? Everyone thought they knew me. Everyone thought I had many friends. Sometimes, I had to actually stop and think if these people were seriously taking crack or if they were just blind. They didn't understand me one bit and they didn't even try to, except for Sunny. They didn't know my throbbing pains. The band didn't even know my struggles. I was spoken to rarely and the only comfort I had was know that I was an essential part of the band. But, that's all. I was an essential part of the band. I wasn't an important friend. I was just a band member. Band used to make me feel wanted, but now, with these clear eyes, I see that they are just using me; they are using my talent to get into fame and it's just not fair. So, I was determined to do what Sunny had suggested: quit band at grade 10.

As I waited patiently, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Sunny smiled my way and walked over.

"Good luck and remember, be confident and always stick with your answer. It might be painful, I know, but if the band makes you angry, it's not right to keep continuing it. Well, I have to go. My first screening of the movie is today. I love you." We both hugged and kissed each on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything." I thanked her for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"No problem. Anything for a best friend." She patted my shoulder and I shoed her away. She was going to be late for that screening in Los Angeles. Sunny was already starting to show off her acting skills, successfully. Some people recognized her from some shows and asked for her autograph. Things were looking up. We both often talked about and wondered what it would be like if both of us were famous.

A sick feeling ran through my whole stomach. Although I started to dislike the band, they still did play an important part in my life….. before. That was the past and now is the present and I need to do this for the future. I opened the door to Dewey's new apartment complex. It was cleaner, since it was new and Ned was a neat freak. When no one greeted me and ignored me while they socialized, I remembered why I was doing this. I simply could not live like this. I had to tell them…… everything. Even the big event that was going to happen tomorrow.

"Um, hey guys." I said weakly, but no one heard and if they did, they didn't answer. They continued talking about Patricia White or Devon Laurenstene.

Suddenly, I became aggravated and I almost heard my blood boil, "Hey, shut up!" Everyone was silent and looking at me. By now, Dewey had came into the room to start, "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"I have an announcement." I stated. I saw Freddy and Katie roll their eyes. I hadn't been on good terms with them. I looked around the room and spotted that Laurence wasn't there. However, if he was, it would make it really hard to say this. He was actually a pretty good friend and told me to ignore the band, but I couldn't do that anymore. Actually, I couldn't even do that period.

"I'm quitting the band." I took the scissors out of my bag and cut a bracelet on my wrist. It was a bracelet signifying that I was in the band but that didn't even mean anything because I wasn't really "in" the band.

After I cut the bracelet, everyone stared at me dumbfounded and agape, especially Summer, Katie, Dewey and Freddy.

"You can't do that…" Summer said, with a trembling lip.

"I believe I just did." I beamed above her and everyone was really speechless.

"Who cares? Good riddance." Freddy smirked, "You were always a loner. You would have given us a bad rep."

"I agree." Katie barked, but there was a hint of sweat beading down her face. She was nervous and I could feel it. Same with Freddy. His hand was shaking and his drumstick threatened to fall down out of his grip.

"What are you guys talking about?! Since two year ago,her voice has grown. She's the best sound right now and you guys are forcing her to leave?" Summer piped up, along with my fellow back up singers. The three startred squaring off with Katie and Freddy, who claimed that they were actually trying to use "reverse psychology". They were always the dumb ones (A/N: no pun intended, this is just my story!)

"Oh, shut up all of you. You all forced me to do this and it's nothing but everyone's fault, except for Laurence. You guys are just the dust in my eyes, the stain on my shirt and the rock in my shoe. You've always been pushing me around and just to tell you, I don't think I was even part of the band. Like that time at Battle of the Bands, you 'forgot' to announce my name." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It was only about-" I cut Dewey off.

"A good three times, you know. It's not that much." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and at the photo shoot, when I arrived about 2 minutes late, you started without me, but when we did the other one, Summershowed up thirty minutes late, we waited and she wasn't evenin the damn shoot.Also, the reason why Zack and Katie were late at our last little show was because they were getting it on in Dewey's van and the reason why Freddy is always late is because he always has sex with some random chick for good luck." Freddy, Zack and Katie blushed embarrassingly at the rest of the band, ashamed. "You guys are just using my voice to make it big, but this is my voice and it sure as hell ain't singing any musical note for you."

I wasn't done though, "However, and yes, there is a however. Even though you guys treated me like dirt and with absolutely no respect, I wish you guys the best of luck during your careers and schooling. You're all good musicians, but honestly, you're really sucky friends."

"Schooling? Um, we're going to see you at school on Monday." Zack pointed out.

"Wrong again. I have a record deal and I start my life and career tomorrow. Thanks for the ride, although I puked a lot along the way. Have a nice life." I turned around and left the room and my past. Someone once said that when you turned your back on your past, you face the future, or something along those lines. Anyway, that's what I'm doing. I'm looking onto the future without any regrets.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Sarah Newman and we're at the Hot Spot in L.A. with Alicia Allen and Sunny Chanel; two glamorous stars with a catchy attitude. Tell me, how does it feel for you two, who are best friends, to have made it this far in both your careers?" The reporter asked as everyone anticipated for there answers.

"Well, it's great. We never thought we'd make it this far." Alicia laughed, as most people behind the red, velvety rope threw some flowers and shouted there praises to her.

"Yeah, both of us used to have sleepovers and dream about this kind of stuff. Now that it's happening, it just feels so surreal… but in a totally good way!" Sunny smiled and waved to the crowed. Signs were put up with little hearts circulating her name, "Sunny Chanel".

"I can see that. Last question: Are there any regrets to leaving your friends and possibly, some family?" Sarah questioned, also beaming with the sparkle and energy of the large area.

"Nope, how about you Leesh?" Sunny inquired, smirking.

"Hmmm… let me think……………nope, no regrets." Alicia also smirked knowingly at Sunny and they left the podium into the theater, laughing at the question.

Throughout the past year, both of them had become famous, spreading their talent throughout the world. Songs were top charted. Movies rated highest in the box office. Best New Album. Best New Singer. Best Supporting Actress. Movie of the Year. Everything Alicia had envisioned in her thoughts of her and Sunny was becoming real. They spoke to each at least once a week and gave each other space when need be. It was a perfect friendship for two almost-perfect people.

Also, it turned out that School of Rock had made it big as well, with another back up singer, named Taylor Mc Landon. People tried to create lots of controversy around the group and Alicia, but none of them believed it at all. Alicia was becoming well-known through every country and they were starting to see her as more than just a previous back-up singer. Althought all the girls in the band envied he,they, plus the rest of the band,saw that she could be successfully independent and that she could make it on her own much better than they could as a group. It showed in Album Sales, Concerts and much more. They took her for granted and regrets always traced them everytime they looked at her in a magazine.They were good, but Alicia was better.

School of Rock will always be Alicia's past and a part of who she is, but her music will always be –Me, Myself, and I-.

**Yay or Nay? I don't know. I decided to try something special! Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**SoHaPPy**


End file.
